I Love a Blogger
by Ianto The Tea Boy
Summary: Arthur Pendragon's life is way to stressful for a twenty three year old. That's why he busies himself with watching MerlinGames videos every night on YouTube. But what happens when he finally meets the blogger at an old Indie store one day quickly realizing that he may be in love.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Arthur Pendragon didn't do what he was told.

And it wasn't because he wanted to act out. If anything, it was because he had too much on his shoulders (he was graying alarmingly fast for a twenty three year old, no matter how many times Morgana told him differently). Tragically, that's what happens when you try to run a big chain executive TV broadcasting channel all by yourself.

Recently, Arthur's company was going down the drain because of low numbers of viewers (and who could blame them when the most interesting thing on the channel was sweater knitting)? Arthur couldn't figure out how to get the ratings higher and his contract was running thin, soon to expire in a year if he couldn't find a show to replace the afternoon time slot.

Time was evidently running out, and Arthur was getting more and more stressed as the year came to a close. He was simply going to have force a smile on his face and get through it, praying for a miracle.

* * *

_"Hey guys, MerlinGames back again for another cruel episode of Happy Wheels. When we last left off, I was busy killing old people with machetes from the air! Bodies were flying, kids were crying, and more importantly I was having one hell of a time."_

* * *

MerlinGames on YouTube.

Recorded by the slightly awkward but way too funny, Merlin Emrys and his long suffering, but trusty cam recorder Steele, it was probably one of the most popular games vlog on the internet, and his go to entertainment when his day proved to be shit. Merlin was hilarious whilst he tried to navigate the onscreen games, and always randomly babbled about nothing in general as he played user created levels on the Total Jerk Face website. Arthur didn't know if the real Merlin would behave like he was always bouncing off the walls, but hey, he'd love to hang out with the big eared twat if he could.

The vlog had all but revealed itself to him when Arthur had babysat for a needy close friend; all while trying to pick up wanted TV acts on the internet. One of the little girls he was watching had been messing with his lap top whilst he was making their dinner. All in all, once he had snapped at her and taken back his prized possession, the vlog that saved him endless hours of pained silence, was playing carelessly from his computer. After the first dozen of videos, Arthur realized that:

1. His bad mood always (always) lifted when Merlin's face popped up in the top corner of his compute, rocking his red head set, and

2. He was seriously either losing his mind or slowly becoming a convicted stalker.

The kid's channel wasn't that bad though, and it was better to watch hours and hours of Merlin's Minecraft Mod reviews then sit at the office configuring numbers all night. It was also something different to look forward to everyday in the never ending stress and failure that was his life, to let Merlin's bright warm smile soothe him from the confines of his computer screen.

Taking a swig of his beer, Arthur started another video and was sure his life couldn't have been better well spent.

_"I know it's a waste of good video time, but I'd love to introduce my best friend Will Heron, aka Jerkface13, who will be joining me on this little expedition into Druid Forest."_

_"Hey, y'all! I can't wait to co-op this review with Merlin, like seriously; you have no bloody idea how excited I am to be doing the Druid Forest Mod!"_

"_Whoa, settle down mate. We haven't even gotten started yet and you're already about to die on me. And I just got back from being banned too."_

"_I can't tell if you actually don't want me to die on your video because you're concerned for me or because you don't want to be banned again."_

"_You make me sound so ruthless, Will! You think that I wouldn't drop the controller and run to your house to make sure you were alive? You really have no faith in me, I'm really appalled."_

"_You should be mate, 'cuz there are so many things wrong with –oh, oh…fuck! I just lost all of my flipping diamonds in the quick sand! Who puts quick sand in a Druid forest, anyways?!"_

"_People who hate you and or blueberry muffins."_

"_Blueberry muffins, defiantly."_

"_Okay, I'm going to pause it for now, but the review will be continued in the next video which I'll likely upload tomorrow or Thursday, and don't forget to post your thoughts in the comments. Bless your face and if you sneezed during this video bless you too, peace out. Boop!"_

* * *

Arthur really didn't want to go into the TV business, especially when he was younger. His childhood dream was to be a famous football player, which he almost succeeded at after he had scored the winning goal for his high school championship game, which in favor had won him a scholarship to the most prestigious football college in all of could see the bright future calling out to him; right up until his father had had a stroke.

Everything had come down from that point, and he was forced to put his dreams on hold to cater to his father's. There company was going to need a Pendragon to run it successfully and with Morgana halfway across the continent, Arthur was the only one who could do it; he was eighteen years old.

And with something that big, and that horrendous looming down on him every single minute of the day, he needed an outlet to relieve himself, that or die at a very young age. And even though it sounded incredibly silly, Arthur seriously owed it to Merlin and his gamer videos. The kid knew how to make someone laugh, and it gave Arthur a fresh restart to his day, to see that everything wasn't always so horrible.

"_Hey guys, Merlin here again, and as promised it's another live show which means I can't edit out any suggestive comments Will has planned for today. Isn't that right, mate?"_

"_Absolutely spot on Merl, couldn't have said it better myself. So what're, er, we exploring today?"_

"_It's a level based off of the King Arthur tales, which I just read up on last night."_

"_Oh ho ho, you read then, do you? I thought you were allergic to that type of thing, among others."_

"_I happen to pick up books once in a while, if they're good; but if they're about potatoes…evil potatoes…then imma through it at your face! And what else am I allergic to, Will?"_

"_Girls, dating, everything to do interacting with someone you find attractive. No! This fricking parcore is bloody impossible!"_

"_There's a dragon chasing after you, it's not supposed to be easy. And you know I'm gay, so obviously girls don't turn me on. Here that, everyone!? I, Merlin Emrys am gay!"_

"_Wow, you so don't have a life, there, mate."_

"_Will, you of all people should know-shit just fell off of the top of the castle. Anyways, you should know that I don't have a life. I sit at home and play video games all fricking day."_

"_Hey, I've got a great idea! If any of you handsome followers of my best, and gorgeous, friend-"_

"_Will! Stop, I don't need your help!"_

"_Merlin Emrys, would like to potentially date him or just chat with him, his number is 382-777-19356. We will be awaiting your calls, so start texting!"_

"_Okay, wow, you are so not my best friend anymore. Thanks so much for that buddy, just…thanks…"_

"_Just trying to help, mate! Oh, hey! Go back to the King's chambers and pick up that gold necklace by his bed. I totally forgot to pick it up whilst being a match maker."_

"_Do I really want to now? Okay, pausing it for now so I can fricking whip Will's arse. I'll not be answering your phone calls since its kind of creepy and the live video will be back on shortly. Boop!"_

* * *

Chuckling, Arthur exited the browser before flinging himself off of his bed, calmly. The thing was, he wasn't calm at all and was silently screaming on the inside. They had just given Merlin's number out, live! How many times had he thought about ever contacting Merlin Emrys whist watching one of his videos? How many times had he prayed to God that his wish would come true, that one day he would be able to talk to the kid? And now that the opportunity was here, Arthur was pretty sure he wasn't going to take it. Though, a second later he was furiously typing away a text on his iPhone before he could even think about the consequences.

**I know you said you didn't want any text from random strangers but I guess I can't follow rules XD **** My name is Alen Penny, but i prefer Penn better. And no I'm not a stalker either, just a really big fan of ure vlog:)**

Arthur sent the text in a hurry before he could second guess himself and delete it. As if the phone were on fire, he tossed it into his closet quickly and threw himself onto his bed. If texting Merlin was a bad idea, Arthur didn't want know right away. He'd wait until the morning to get the confirmation that he was probably the creepiest person on the face of the earth. Well, at least he had used his brain and picked a fake name instead of his own; now Merlin couldn't search him up and call the police to arrest him or anything like that, Arthur thought as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur, proportionally blowing everyone away, had skipped going to work the next day, especially when his text had went unanswered. It took all of his will power, and a huge pep talk(which took most of the morning if he was being frank), but he had successfully pulled his phone out of the closet, only to see that he had no updates.

And no matter how many times he had told himself that it didn't matter, that one silly little text wasn't the end of the world, he still found himself moping around the streets of a very crowded shopping alley looking for something to entertain himself with. Not that Arthur Pendragon wanted to admit it, but it was nagging the hell out of him.

As he walked towards an Indie store that everybody seemed to be staying away from, Arthur did not blame his sour mood on that little piece of information; not at all, not one tiny bit. He'd been let down more than once in his long line of relationships so it was-

"Good morning, sir. How can I help you?"

Blinking precariously for a moment, Arthur realized that he had walked into the store without even realizing it.

"Great! Now the fricking kid's voice is in my head too!" Arthur yelled to no one in particular.

And when the voice spoke up again, Arthur's eyes widened because it was so _incredibly familiar._ "Umm, I don't think we sell that here, sir."

He blinked once at the wall, and then swiveled his head slowly to stare at the anonymous speaker. "You're…" Arthur began slowly once he found his voice. "You're Merlin Emrys."

"Umm, yeah…good job reading my name tag. Though, I'm blaming Gwen on you finding out my last name. I hate it when she gives that out to random strangers." The kid with the ridiculously big ears, the kid who he'd watch for a year, the kid who brought him joy whenever he smiled, was finally talking to him and Merlin had no idea how much it meant to him. He knew how sad it was that he was fricking coming undone by someone who wasn't even famous, especially that of a guy! But it was happening and Arthur didn't know what to say.

Luckily Merlin was there to save him. "If you're looking for medication or drugs or whatever, we don't sell it here, mate. The store down the block does, however."

"No-it's not-I'm not looking for medication." Arthur stuttered, his face heating up for no reason. "I was just looking around and happened to walk in here."

Merlin rolled his eyes and stalked off towards the front counter. "Well, you can take a look around but I guarantee you won't find anything. Nobody ever does when they come here on a whim." And with that, he promptly went back to flipping through a magazine as if Arthur wasn't there.

"…okay, sure. I'll just…" Arthur trailed off after a moment. He backtracked his way towards the front of the store quietly, pretending to be interested in a stack of music (which of course he wasn't since it was all in a different language). Picking up one pink and white cd that held the image of a bleeding lamb, Arthur shyly snuck a glance at Merlin's profile.

He had scruffy, curly black hair that didn't help conceal his big ears at all. Though, Arthur could see slight laugh lines around his mouth which he guessed was appropriate for someone so cheerful. Trailing down to his torso, Arthur noted that he was ungodly skinny and very gangly for an eighteen year old. Covering his torso was a soft worn out looking gray jumper which he complimented with black skinny jeans and a gray beanie. For someone who spent all his time making videos at home, he was awfully good looking…but not that Arthur noticed or anything. He wasn't into blokes; defiantly not a guy…nope. All his past relationships had been girls who were very pretty and self-assured about their looks.

This is getting bloody ridiculous, Arthur thought angrily. Why the hell am I freaking out anyways!? He's a bloke, just like every other bloke I've ever talked to before. So then why am I freaking out about talking to him? It shouldn't be so bloody damn hard!

"Fuck this," Arthur snarled, setting the cd back down as he marched to the front counter.

"Couldn't find anything interesting?" Merlin hummed without looking up.

"No…I mean yes-I mean that's not what I wanted to talk about." Arthur walked bravely up to the desk, confident in his sexuality.

"Okay, then shoot." Merlin said. He put a slip of paper in-between the pages and closed the magazine. He didn't _look_ irritated, but that was only the outside.

"I just wanted to know," Arthur began confidently. "If you…"

"Yes?" Merlin asked after a second of silence.

But Arthur found he couldn't talk…at all. His mouth was bloody dry and his hands were sweating profusely; all because Merlin had glanced at him with his stupid idiotic crystal blue eyes, with the long stupid lashes that brushed against his stupid perfect face and…and…ah _fuck_. Why did he even come into the bloody store in the first fricking place?!

There was only one thing to do if he wanted to save at least a _little_ bit of his pride ; he had to run. And run he did, all the way out of the store even as Merlin yelled for him to stop.


End file.
